fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Troublemaker (Eva and Cece)
Troublemaker is an episode of Eva and Cece's Chop Suey. Summary Plot The story begins with Eva and Cece in their tree house, and Finley sitting against the wall with an apple on his head. Eva has a bow-and-arrow, and shoots the arrow at the apple on Finley's head, impaling the apple. Finley and Cece compliment her. Eva thanks them and says that she needs to do something with her day, as her current life seems dull. She spins around and shoots another arrow at the wall, just as Tim arrives holding a tray of chocolate chip cookies. The arrow barely misses him, catching his beanie and pinning it to the wall. He disregards the accident (though with slight begrudging), and offers Eva a cookie, which she politely declines. A sudden noise startles Eva and Tim and a red blur passes from behind her, stealing all of the cookies, Tim sighs. Another noise is heard on the roof and Tim and Cece refuse to go up to the roof because it is wet. Eva then finds a solution and goes to investigate with them in the rain, grunting and carrying an umbrella as Tim follows and Cece shares Eva's jacket. On top of the roof, Nero sits there relaxed, humming a beat in a chilled melody and casually says hello to Eva. He makes an exaggerated sarcastic greeting to Tim after his face turns into annoyance, taunting him while slowly taking a bite of a stolen cookie before spitting it out and telling him it sucks, throwing it Tim's face. Tim offers her whenever she decides to come back inside, he'll be there, after making a noise while attempting to go down the ladder and slipping. Nero calls him a wad after he leaves and Eva begins to blush and encourage what he said while Cece tells her off for it. Eva and Cece then accept offer to go to a party in the village. Scourge then plucks Eva by her hands and glides off with her. After arriving, Sonic is holding a guitar, declaring he is going to perform a song for them and as everyone cheers, Eva and Cece get on a stage and prepare to sing a song for the crowd, as Sonic goes back on stage, he mutters the song is a bit lame, but will tide over the crowd. The DJ starts playing a beat. Eva and Cece start the vocals of the song, and Cece dances with Nero, who makes a malicious expression at Cece without her realizing and Eva takes her away while goes after them. As Cece finishes up the song, Eva and Nero are discussing what his intentions are. Their discussion leads to playful fighting where Nero trips her up and she does the same. Nero lays on the ground, covering his eyes with his arm across them, sarcastically saying "oh no!" while laughing. Eva elbows him in the stomach and Nero kicks her off making her slide to the end of the stage causing Cece to step in and break it up. Nero dismisses Cece, tossing her off the stage into the bushes while walking up to Eva. Eva rushes off in surprise and anger to check on Cece. Nero calls after her to give it up, because it was funny for him. After Eva checks on Cece they both agree to leave the party with Nero following behind, trying to get Eva to come back, but his mistreatment of Cece is not something Eva will put up with. "That went more smoothly than I thought," wisecracks Sonic. Nero gives up trying to get her to come back then grabs Cece from Eva and glides in the air saying "Yoink!" and starts to laugh. In a fist and expression full of anger Eva catches up with him where he takes off at a graveyard at Bonsai Gardens. He is standing on a giant tomb stone as he summons an army of demon grasshoppers with a flash of lightning. They help him fight Eva and one to provide beatboxing for another song he begins to sing as she fights them off. He makes the point that he is bad and is not messing around. In disgust, Cece wiggles her way out of his grip. Eva defeats the grasshoppers while Cece and Nero fight with each other. Eva rushes over and pulls Cece away from Nero, grabbing a hold of her paws, causing him to fall and roll off of a step incline, where he lands in thorny bushes. He moans in pain as the sun rises behind him, saying "It's over for me". Nero states that this is it for him, and asks for Eva to admit that she loves him before he dies. Eva tears up as she angrily accuses him of messing with her head even at a time like this, and demands that for however long they have left, that he stop messing around and be honest with her. Startled, Nero sits up admitting that he was not actually dying, and says "you're, like, the realest person I've ever met." Eva says "really?" and he flatly says "no,". Then says he doesn't think he's ever met anyone foolish enough to blindly follow an obsession with someone, saying that it's usually normal for 12-year-olds, pointing out that Eva is older and should "know better". He then says it was fun at first, but has now gotten sad and sternly tells her not to try following him ever again, implicitly threatening her life if she does. Eva, shaken and dejected, follows Cece back home. Characters * Eva Guinea Pig * Cece Cat * Finley Cat * Tim Guinea Pig * Nero * Sonic the Hedgehog (cameo) * 'Sally Acorn '(non-speaking cameo) Notes *In the comic book, when Nero tells Eva to follow his lead, he imitates Miley Cyrus' twerking, hoping Eva will do the same, to which she pushes him while saying "hey!". *Sonic plays a guitar in this story, referencing Sonic Underground. Music ??? Title card *Troublemaker (Eva and Cece version) Category:Fan Fiction